


La Dovahkiin

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC





	La Dovahkiin

Je me réveille doucement. Au rez-de-chaussé, Lydia prépare à manger. Je suis dans ma chambre à Doucebrise. Je descend, habillée d'une simple robe. Je ne mets mon armure que pour sortir de la ville. Quand je reste dans Blancherive, je me contente d'une simple tenue confortable, surtout quand j'aide   Adrianne  à la forge. En effet, quand elle a beaucoup de commandes, je l'aide. J'aime bien forger des armures et armes, c'est une activité qui me détend. Je sors, et marche jusqu'au marché. J'achète quelques fruits frais à Carlotta dans le quartier des plaines. 

Soudain, un messager arrive en courant: on aurait aperçut un dragon aux alentours de Rivebois. Pas le temps de parler! Je sors de la ville en courant, me rends aux écuries et enfourche Reine Alfie, qui est ma jument.  et galope jusqu'à la petite ville en passant à travers champs pour arriver plus rapidement. La menace d'un dragon n'est pas négligeable et sans moi les gardes de Blancherive auront du mal. J'arrive assez rapidement à Rivebois et descend de ma monture.. 

Je cours dans la direction du dragon. Celui-ci ne tente pas de me parler. Avec un wuld je fonce vers le dragon, et détourne son attention des gardes avec un Fus Ro Dah. Tandis que les gardes le mitraillent de flèches, je lui assène de violent coups d'épées.Il lance des cris et tente de s'approcher de la petite ville mais je détourne son attention avec un Yol Toor Shul, un cri de feu. Il se pose alors près de moi et je bondis sur sa tête, prête à l'achever. J'y plante à trois reprise mon espadon.Il s'éffondre, tandis que je saute au sol et observe son corps se consumer jusqu'à redevenir squelette. J'absorbe ensuite son âme et son savoir.

Je me détourne ensuite de ses restes tandis que les gardes me remercient.  Mais je ne fais que mon devoir. Je ne veux pas qu'une tragédie comme Helgen se reproduise. Je me rends dans la taverne du géant endormi et commande à Delphine une bonne chope d'hydromel nordique. Je le savoure tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le barde chanter, quand je reconnais l'air du chant de l'enfant de dragon. Je le chante: 

_FUS RO DAH!_

_...fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin no bein Alduin jot,_

_Dovakhiin, Dovakhiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfoerook asht vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovakhiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Ahrk fin Kel_

_lost prodah!_

_Dovakhiin, Dovakhiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfoerook asht vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovakhiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,_

_Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_Wo lost fran wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_

_Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!_

_Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,_

_Rul lot Taazokaan motoad voth kein!_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,_

_Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!_

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,_

_Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,_

_Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

_Nuz aah sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin no bein Alduin jot,_

_Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

  Ce chant me met de bonne humeur et je remercie ensuite les personnes qui me complimentes sur ma voix. Il m'a fallut pas mal d'entrainement avant de pouvoir la chanter sans utiliser mon thu'um.  Je ressort, et explore ensuite la région. Je tue quelques bandits à proximités dont la tête a été mise à prix par le jarl ). 

Je rentre à Blancherive, va récupérer les primes auprès du jarl et me rends à la forge la plus proche. Je répare mon armure d'acier qui s'est quelque peu abîmée durant tout mes combats. Je forge ensuite de nouvelles flèches, car j'ai vidé mon carquois contre le dragon. J'apprécie tirer à l'arc, même si je préfère les arbalètes de la Garde de l'Aube. D'ailleurs, je devrais prochainement retourner en mission auprès d'eux. 

Je suis également quelques cours à l'Académie de Fortdhiver, car la magie est toujours appréciable . Que se soit pour guérir ou détruire, d'ailleurs.


End file.
